Getting to know you
by Rin1507
Summary: What would happen if Cedric never entered the Triwizard Tournament beacuse he was to young. Set in the Triwizard Tournament time. I promise it is better then it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Harry Potter I would love to but I don't.

Cedric Diggory could remember almost anything. For example he could remember all his friends names and their friends names and when their birthdays etc. As he walked down the corridor for the Hogwarts Express he was greeted by various people he could only vaguely remember then he herd a voice "Cedric" it squealed and before he knew it two arms slid around his waist. He looked down and a pretty girl with shiny black hair and sweet brown eyes smiled up at him. Cedric tried to be glad to see Cho but he was really tired and all he wanted to do was to find a quiet compartment and sleep. "I'll see you later Cho" he smiled at her. "Okay" she said looking a bit her at this quick brush off but her smile returned when she saw Harry in one of the compartments. Cedric breathed a sigh of relief it wasn't that he didn't like Cho it was the he wasn't up for a conversation. He slipped into an empty compartment and closed the door. As he turned around he spotted a girl in the corner he head was against the window a book covered her face she tucked a strand or hair behind her ear. The girl had curl golden brown hair with glowing honey eyes. Cedric wondered who this girl could be he cleared his throat nervously. She looked up "Cedric what are you doing here?" So she knew his name but he knew nothing about her he glanced around the compartment hoping her name might fall from the sky. His eyes fell on a text book and on the front cover it had _Hermione Granger_ on it. "Granger" he asked surprised he remembered now she was Harry Potters best friend he went to the Quidditch World Cup with her. "Cedric" her voice made him blush and he blushed harder when he found Hermione staring at him. "You know you can stay here if you want" she said shyly. Cedric nodded fell on the other seat and fell asleep. Hermione smiled to her self. Watching Cedric Diggory sleeping was certainly very satisfying oh man what am I thinking she scolded herself mentally. Shrugging her shoulders she dove back into her book lost in the wonders of learning new spells she didn't notice how time flew by and before she knew it it was five minutes before they reached Hogwarts. Hermione jumped up remembering she as not in her school robes. Without thinking she pulled down her jeans and unbuttoned her blouse reaching up into the luggage rack for her robes she threw them on but the front buttons were undone. Cedric muttered something in his sleep and opened his eyes catching sight of Hermione. She blushed and when she turned down and saw Cedric starring at her. Suddenly the train lurched and she flew backwards hit her back on the edge of Cedrics' seat. He jumped up to help her but tripped over his foot and fell his shirt got caught on a hook and it ripped he fell right next to Hermione. The train lurched again and Cedric had a fleeting image of books and clothes falling quickly he wrapped his arms around her to shield her from the books and the clothes. The door suddenly slid open and Harry Ron and Ginny came into view they starred at them. Ginny grabbed Harry and Ron collars and attempted to pull them out "sorry we didn't mean to interrupt" Ron sneered but chocked slightly as Ginny tightened her grip on his collar. She winked at Hermione and mouthed tell me later. Both got to their feet and began to tidy up everything both were so silent you probably have herd a pin drop on the ground but probably have to find the ground first because it was covered in clothes and books. When the train stopped the compartment door slid open and this time Cho Chang came into view. She slid her arm around Cedric and they walked off together. Cedric was feeling rather uncomfortable about leaving Hermione like that "see you around Granger" he called over his shoulder. He was pretty sure he would see her again.

A/N hope it's good please review it cause I'm not sure if it is?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you guys for your reviews and your story alerts it was really great to see just to answer the question this is still set in Hermione's 4****th**** and Cedrics 7****th**** year but he**** just**** didn't become champion **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter wish I did but don't.**

Hermione was sitting in the Great Hall next to Fred and across from Ron. Before the feast had started Dumbledore had announced the Triwizard Tournament was going to take place and the winner will have eternal glory. She was watching Cedric and his face seemed to glow when he herd about all that eternal glory stuff but when Dumbledore had announced the age restriction she saw his face fall she sighed at lest he would be safe. Why did she suddenly care about him? Ron was watching her and when the food arrived stabbed at his sausages and mashed potatoes as though each one had done him a great personal wrong. "So what were you and Diggory doing?" he asked. Hermione blushed when she herd his name. "well it was an accident" she stuttered. Ron snorted "yeah whatever looked like you too were..." but Ron got no further because Ginny had gone and shoved his face in his dinner. "Ignore my brother Hermione" she said smiling at Hermione. Cedric was watching the commotion with a slight interest.

He watched the red hair boy he supposed was called Ron emerge from his dinner his face covered in gravy and mashed potatoes his ears bright red. He saw Hermione try not to crack up but did and her laughter filled the Great Hall and it was beautiful like a waterfall. Cedric closed his eyes just to listen he suddenly knew that he loved to here her laugh and the way her eyes lit up and sparkled when she laughed. Not many people had herd Hermione let go like that but they liked it and Cedric certainly did he would push Weasleys' face in a million dinners just to hear her laugh like that. Hermione glanced at Cedric and blushed to find Cedric looking straight at her. When the grey eyes meet the brown something happened. Hermione didn't want to look away and Cedric didn't either. Ginny was watching them there was definitely something there. Cedrics friend elbowed him "hey are you alright I mean your face is all happy and smiling" Cedric scowled at his friend "it's not against the law to be happy Chris" he snapped. Chris shrugged "but you looked so happy and I have never seen you look like that before not even when you're with Cho". Cedric didn't understand he had spent ages with Cho and now that he had maybe a half an hour with her and he had found more happiness then all those memories with Cho put together.

With confused feelings Hermione and Cedric fell asleep both hoping secretly in their hearts they would see each other tomorrow**. A/N Sorry it took so long my parents insisted that I take a break from the computer so here's Chapter 2****enjoy**


End file.
